


The Hours When We're Fighting Sleep

by dykeannebonny



Series: Queers of Tomorrow [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Harrisco Fest, Harrisco Fest 2020, Harry is a morning person and Cisco is not, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeannebonny/pseuds/dykeannebonny
Summary: Cisco lets Barry stay with him while he and Iris navigate their future. Spending time with his best friend is fun and uncomplicated until Harry decides to make a surprise visit from Earth-2.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Queers of Tomorrow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797535
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	The Hours When We're Fighting Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prequel to "I like you how I like my coffee," though it isn't necessary to read that one to understand what happens here. They're just connected with a background of a long-term relationship between Cisco and Harry that has been living in my mind rent-free.
> 
> Eventually I'm planning to connect them all in a broadly canon-compliant (but Harrisco-specific in its canon-divergence) fix-it, but for now they exist as separate parts of the same whole, and connect a few important moments in Cisco and Harry's lives.

“Dude, there are other musicals,” Cisco whined as Barry held his _Singin’ in the Rain_ DVD up for the thousandth time that weekend.

“Not better than this.”

Cisco, eyes narrowed, ticked each suggestion off one finger at a time, “Um, West Side Story. Cabaret. Moulin-freaking-Rouge.” He ignored Barry’s betrayed, mopey frown. Barry’s eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline as he opened his mouth to object to every other film, but he was cut off by the all-too-familiar trill of a breach alert.

They both fumbled for their phones, Barry an uncoordinated mess of limbs, Cisco’s nerves making him drop his cell more than once. Other than the alert, there was a single push notification on his home screen--one text, just ‘You’d better be awake.’

“Aah, I have to go.” The vowels were too long, the consonants swallowed. Cisco thinned his lips into a smile. “You just stay here. Let everyone know I’ve got it handled.”

“You sure?” Barry was already half-off the couch.

Cisco waved distractedly. “Yeah, I’ll just breach over, it’ll be like I never left. If it’s bad I’ll call you.”

Barry eyed him suspiciously but didn’t protest. Sighing, Cisco opened and walked into a breach straight to the lab. The moment he stepped out, a hand snaked around his wrist, warm and insistent.

Cisco laughed. “What is this, some kind of multidimensional booty call?”

Smiling, Harry wrapped Cisco in a one-armed embrace and tapped his watch. “For the next 9 hours, I’m all yours.”

“So you bullied someone into overtime at the lab.”

“We are running ahead of schedule--”

“Oh,” Cisco bit his lip and leaned back so he could meet Harry’s gaze. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “Could that be because they have a genius, hardass team leader, hm?”

“Could be that,” Harry agreed before leaning in for a kiss. It was chaste, but warm and lingering. When he pulled back, Cisco felt a swell in his chest that had nothing to do with his pride regarding Harry’s accomplishments. He grinned.

Opening a breach to his room, Cisco made sure Harry’s fingers were interlocked with his and stepped through. Harry immediately and expertly maneuvered them into Cisco’s bed, hands already under Cisco’s shirt. The mattress creaked loudly beneath them.

Barry’s voice sounded from the living room. “Cisco? Everything good?”

Cisco smacked his hand against his forehead; Harry, groaning, flopped onto his back and growled, “Allen.”

Cisco winced. “When I said last time that I wanted our next date to be on Earth-2--”

“--you failed to mention the part about Allen staying in your apartment.”

“Something like that.” Cisco pressed his face into Harry’s neck. He felt as much as he heard the gruff ‘yeah’ that followed, the deflated exhale, the breath before he tried to speak again. Cisco cut him off. Sitting up, he scrubbed his hands over his face, and shouted back to Barry, “Everything’s good! It was just Jesse grabbing some stuff from the lab!”

Harry hummed. Silence stretched between them until Cisco stood, shuffling off his sneakers and pants. Harry held out his arm to him and said, “Wait.”

Tucking his hair behind his ear, Cisco blinked. His face softened as he stared at Harry sprawled on his bed. “No,” he murmured, “I haven’t told him.” He took his time to strip entirely, eyes always on Harry, skin flushed and limbs heavy. “And not because I don’t want him to know. It’s your decision as much as mine. I know I haven’t brought it up, either. But I promise, I _swear_ , it’s not because I want to keep it a secret.”

Harry tilted his chin in the general direction of the living room. “So what was that?” He cupped Cisco’s jaw as Cisco slid back into bed, straddling him.

Cisco laughed. “Oh, he can know. He just doesn’t need to hear me fucking you.”

A breathy laugh was Harry’s only response. He settled onto his back, hands drifting over Cisco’s waist, chest open and throat exposed. Cisco grinded down on his hips and smiled when he pulled a hushed moan from Harry's lips. When he stretched across Harry’s body, Cisco was met with an enthusiastic kiss. Harry’s fingers tangled in his hair, urging him closer.

Cisco’s skin burned. He gasped open-mouthed against Harry’s cheek as his cock slid against denim, the friction sending sparks straight to his gut. He leaned back--rolling his hips and riding Harry’s erection--so he could get Harry’s shirt off. Once it was, Harry sat up to kiss Cisco again, like it was the only way he could breathe.

“Missed you, too.” Cisco chuckled affectionately, the sound mixed with a moan. He bent his neck and Harry slid his tongue down to his shoulder. He tapped Harry’s chest. “I gotta get--”

Harry nodded. His hands flew straight to his belt as Cisco shifted off of him, ass hitting the edge of the bed while he rummaged through the nightstand drawer. Harry’s jeans hit the floor. Cisco’s hands closed around a bottle of lube.

They fell back together easily, Harry on his back again and Cisco kneeling between his legs. He hitched one of Harry’s legs around his hip, then dragged his slicked fingers down the other, knee to thigh until he reached his final destination. Harry inhaled sharply as Cisco pressed a finger into him.

Cisco’s cock pulsed against his stomach as he watched Harry open to him. Harry breathed evenly, purposefully, hands fisting in the sheets on either side of him. Cisco added a second finger. His arm strained as he stretched Harry out, twisting and curling and thrusting inside of him.

It only took a hitch in Harry’s breath for Cisco to know he was ready. They moved together, no words necessary, communicating only in touch, looks, breaths.

Harry licked his lips; Cisco pulled his fingers out, slicked his cock. Cisco tapped Harry’s thigh; Harry threw his legs over Cisco’s shoulders. Harry touched Cisco’s face; Cisco sank into him.

Fucking Harry was like running a fever. Cisco shook, sweat beading at his spine, his forehead. His head was a dizzy cloud of sensations: Harry’s bitten-off moans--bitten into Cisco’s shoulder--, his skin pressing against Harry’s, the burning in his stomach. Harry gasped noisily, and Cisco shoved into him hard, messy, to quiet him.

Even if they’d had all night, Cisco wouldn’t have been able to go any slower; he grabbed Harry’s hips and fucked them both into incoherence, until his abdomen was throbbing as Harry clenched around him and came, until he was pressing his forehead to Harry’s and swallowing around a shout as he came, too.

Cisco fell forward and then onto his side next to Harry. He groaned as he pulled out. Harry, breath coming in shaky, deep gulps, stared at the ceiling.

Once he caught his breath, Cisco tucked his arms against his chest and nosed at Harry’s ear. Harry’s hand rested against Cisco’s shoulder. They laid together, boneless, until the chill of the air conditioning sent Cisco reaching for one of the blankets they had thrown off the bed. He caught the time on his alarm clock and groaned. “It’s already midnight?”

“T-minus seven hours,” Harry replied, the gruffness in his voice undercut somewhat by the wistfulness.

Cisco leaned over him, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You could always stay.”

Harry scoffed. “And let those idiots ruin my work?”

“I don’t mean today. Here. On Earth-1.” Cisco’s stomach flipped. “Permanently.”

“Earth-1 isn’t my home.”

“And Earth-2 is?” Cisco sat up, chest tight as adrenaline flooded his system. He licked his lips. “It doesn’t matter what Earth we’re on. I can be your home.”

Harry’s face froze in a soft half-smile. He let out a quiet, short huff of a breath, and reached out to tangle his fingers with Cisco’s. “I--”

“I just think,” Cisco interjected, eyes fixed on where his hand rested in Harry’s. “Your work is here, too. Your family is here. Jesse is starting her own life. Don’t you--don’t you think you should get a chance to live yours?”

Harry played with Cisco’s fingers. Silent seconds stretched into minutes, but Cisco waited--the cold long forgotten, the drying sweat and cum on his chest unimportant. It was only Harry.

Harry eventually looked up to meet Cisco’s gaze. He rubbed his hand over his mouth before holding it out, palm up, gesturing vaguely in the direction of S.T.A.R and the portal to Earth-2. “I’ll have to assemble a team for Jesse so she doesn’t have to work with people who are entirely incompetent. And I need a key--”

Beaming, Cisco wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him forward. They rolled across the bed, kissing, until Cisco remembered Barry out on the couch and smothered his face in his pillow.

“Don’t laugh,” he said, only it came out as a collection of muffled, nonsensical sounds.

“What?”

Cisco pulled his face from the pillow. “Don’t laugh. I already made you a key.”

Harry, of course, laughed.

When they finally made their way out of bed, they showered through all of Cisco’s hot water, trading lazy hand jobs and lazier kisses. Cisco wanted nothing more than to curl up with Harry on the couch and watch a movie; he got half his wish, cuddled up against Harry’s chest as they scrolled through Netflix on Cisco’s laptop. They settled on a random sci-fi original that they mercilessly dissected in between Cisco updating Harry on Savitar and Harry updating Cisco on Jesse’s progress as a speedster.

Sunrise arrived before Cisco even considered sleeping. The first hints of light filtered through the window and Harry was standing, gathering his clothes, dressing. Cisco savored each flash of bare skin.

Harry shot Cisco a smug look when he felt Cisco’s eyes on him. “Keep looking at me like that and I won’t be able to leave.”

“Good, that means it’s working.” Cisco, already lying on his stomach, wiggled his hips and grinned. Harry shook his head affectionately.

“We don’t have time for what I want to do to you.”

Reaching for his phone, Cisco checked the time and sucked his teeth. “You have an entire hour!”

“Exactly!” Harry shot back.

Cisco lifted his neck. “Describe to me exactly--” But Harry was already at the door, arms held wide and lip curled in a half-smile as he shrugged. Cisco balked. “Okay but what the fuck--Harry, what does that mean? Harry!”

As soon as Harry left the room, fatigue hit Cisco like a wave. His vision blurred as he scrolled mindlessly through the morning news and his texts. Most of them were swiped away without a thought.

Cleared of notifications, Cisco’s home screen seemed empty and impersonal. He resolved to get a photo with Harry before he left, and it was the only motivation he could summon to get out of the bed. He groaned heavily against the mattress. It took all of his willpower to pull on a pair of sweatpants, but he gave up on the shirt, opting for a blanket instead for his journey to the kitchen.

“Babe, I’m touched you wanted to spend your break time with me, but next time, let’s do something that doesn’t revolve around staying up all night.” Cisco yawned around his words. After stretching his aching arms, he pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter, shuffled blearily into Harry’s chest, and slammed his head against his shoulder. “Coffee please.”

“It’s already made.” Harry’s lip quirked, and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Cisco’s forehead.

Cisco, groaning, muttered his garbled thanks against Harry’s shirt. Then, he peered out over Harry’s shoulder at the enormous batch of batter on the counter. “Harry. We can’t eat all that.”

“I thought I’d join you for breakfast.”

Cisco registered Barry like an ice cube being dropped down the back of his neck. He froze against Harry, fingers curling tighter into his blanket. Voice pitched far too high, he said, “Sure, the more the merrier!” and slunk back to his room for a shirt.

Back in his room, Cisco leaned his forehead against the wall. “This is not happening,” he repeated quietly to himself. He heard Harry’s voice from the kitchen: “This isn’t how we planned to tell you.”

Barry laughed. “We all kinda guessed already.”

Cisco pulled his head from the wall. Harry said something, voice low and indistinguishable, and Barry laughed again.

“Well, Caitlin guessed there was _something_ going on. At least that there was--how did she say it, um ‘romantic tension’? She slowly convinced everyone else. ”

“Snow always has been smarter than the rest of you.”

Cisco chuckled. He hunted down a shirt--a brown tee with a pixelated coffee mug on the front--and went to get some real coffee. Harry’s back was turned when Cisco reached the kitchen again, but he was still talking to Barry as he cooked. “I, uh, might be around to help some more. With everything. So you can send that idiot home.”

“H.R. has been surprisingly helpful,” Barry contended.

Cisco added playfully as he walked back in, “Nothing wrong with an extra Wells.”

Harry rounded on him, spatula in hand. “He is not--there is _no_ reason--”

“Aw, you’re cute when you’re jealous.” Cisco patted Harry’s hip. He reached through Harry’s arms to get his coffee and steal some chocolate chips, taking as much space as he could, before sitting down with Barry. Barry’s eyes were bright as he smiled.

“Hey,” he spoke around his coffee mug, “I’m happy for you.”

Cisco blushed. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. It never seemed like the right time to be like, oh hey fam, I’m bi, and by the way--”

Shaking his head, Barry hummed in the back of his throat. “No, hey, no apologies, man.” His lip quirked. “On one condition.”

Cisco eyed him suspiciously.

“We kind of have a bet going on about which one of you was going to ask the other out first so could you just, like, say it was you?” He bent forward, all whine and puppy-dog eyes. Cisco looked over his shoulder to see Harry throw his head back in laughter.

“Cisco? Asked me?”

“Shut up and make your pancakes!” Cisco warned insincerely, covering his face in his hands.

“I have to hear this!” Barry yelled, looking between the two of them. Still chuckling, Harry brought pancakes and coffee to the table, set them down, and then took his place next to Cisco. His hand was warm and grounding on Cisco’s shoulder.

“So,” he began, and Cisco melted into his seat, hiding behind his coffee whenever possible and only occasionally interjecting to defend his pride as Harry recounted the first time he’d asked Cisco over to Earth-2 for what he considered a date, and what Cisco did not realize was one at all. They’d barely finished the story, and breakfast, when Harry’s watch started beeping. “I have to get back,” he apologized, thumb dragging over Cisco’s collar.

Barry cleaned the kitchen dizzyingly fast, demanded a group hug, and then stepped back to give Cisco space to open a breach to Earth-2.

When Harry stepped into the portal, Cisco pressed a key into his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @dykeoftomorrow or Tumblr @ithappensoffstage if you'd ever like to scream about Harrisco (or anything else!)


End file.
